1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, image processing method, and storing medium for transferring or capturing images stored in a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there have been systems for transferring and saving images recorded by image recording apparatuses such as digital cameras and the like to image storing managing apparatuses capable of storing and managing images such as PCs or the like.
However, the above conventional art has problems such as the following.
Even in the event that the image stored in the storing medium is transferred to the apparatus for managing and storing the image, normally, the image remains on the storing medium.
However, in the event that the user forgets that the image for has been transferred to the apparatus for managing and storing the image, and transfers the image again at a later time, the same image may be doubly managed by the apparatus for managing and storing the image.
Also, judgement of whether an image has been transferred or not has been conventionally performed by using attribute information of files such as archive information, but selecting all images not transferred yet at the time of making selection of the image to be transferred on a display screen is extremely troublesome in the event that the number of images to select is great, and this increases with the number of images.